The invention relates to handheld cutting tools with a material-receiving opening and a material guide.
Belt cutters are used to cut belts to prescribed lengths and to make precisely oriented cuts at belt ends before they are welded together. Precise cuts are especially important in belts with regularly spaced drive teeth. If the cut line is not accurately positioned relative to the teeth, the tooth spacing across the welded cut ends will not match the regular tooth spacing, or pitch, of the belt. One common way of cutting a belt, including a toothed belt, is by running a knife blade along a straight edge lain across the width of the belt. But imprecise placement of the straight edge and uneven drawing of the knife along the straight edge affect the precision of the cut. And when a straight edge is used, the belt normally has to be supported from below.